Dear Diary
by fiction-goddes
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma fanfic. How did they get together? A story told from the eyes of the two main characters.


**Dear Diary **

**Summary: **Vegeta and Bulma fanfic. How did they get together? A story told from the eyes of the two main characters.

**Setting:** The three years between the Frieza saga and the Android saga.

**Warnings: **Fanfic may contain violence, bad language and sexual activities. If you're not into that, please stay away from this fanfic.

**Personal message: **English is not my first language. If there are any grammatical or spelling errors, please tell me. Also, I could use a beta reader, so if you're interested, please tell me!!

**Disclaimer: **Bulma, Vegeta and all the other Dragonball Z characters don't belong to me… sad to say so though.

I hope you'll have a nice time reading this fanfic, please leave a review if you can!

"**Dear Diary**

Hi! It's me again, Bulma!

I know I haven't been writing much in the last couple of months, but to be honest, I've been real busy.

I'll give you a short update on what's happened lately.

I've found out that there are more saiyans out there. Until recently I thought that Goku was the only one, but a little while back, two saiyans landed on earth. They said they had come here in search for the Dragon Balls. No surprise there, right? Every self centred person, earthling or alien would come looking for them in order to get world domination.

Anyway. The two saiyans who came to earth were named Nappa and Vegeta. They are said to be royalties from a planet called 'Vegeta', no surprise that the saiyan called Vegeta is the prince. Of course, Goku was there to fight them, the surprising part is that Piccolo, the formerly evil Namek, was there to support him.

Nappa was killed in battle, but somehow, Vegeta survived. He hasn't really given us much trouble since, at least, not for as far as I know.

After that, Goku went to the Planet Namek, where he fought with Frieza and his team called the 'Ginyu Force' or something like that. They were said to be really strange beings. Sadly enough, Planet Namek exploded, the inhabitants had to be moved to a different planet and for quite some time, we believed Goku to be dead.

Now he has finally returned, he also says that he has a message from the future, something about Androids coming to visit us. I don't really know who the boy was that gave us the message, but he seemed like a nice enough kid and I'm getting the feeling that I should trust in his words.

Well, as if that isn't enough, I somehow ended up having Vegeta staying at my house. He learned that Goku is now able to become a Super Saiyan and, of course, our royalty isn't planning on staying behind on him. He's training night and day to become a Super Saiyan himself, but to be honest, I highly doubt that he can do it… he's really missing something that Goku has, although I can't really explain why I'm saying this. Anyway, he's really pissing me off sometimes, making weird demands, asking me to do things like fixing his gravity chamber, making him food and washing his clothes. Do I look like a housekeeper? Sometimes I really wish I had the strength to kick his cute little…"

"What are you up to, woman?"

Bulma lies down her pen and looks around. The familiar voice of Vegeta made sure she quickly covered the pages of her diary entry.

"Not that it's any of your business, Vegeta, but I'm writing in my diary." Bulma says, a little snappier than intended.

Vegeta leans against the doorframe en glares at her. "If you have time for such trivial matters, maybe you should take some time to look at my gravity chamber, it seems to have difficulties operating on my level of gravity." he cocks an eyebrow and stares at Bulma, who seems to have no intention of moving.

"What is wrong with you, woman? I asked you for a simple matter." he snaps when Bulma doesn't get up. Bulma sighs. "You might think it's a simple matter because you don't have to get your hands dirty. You have no clue how difficult it is to adjust the gravity to the levels you seem to require in order to defeat your beloved Kakarot…" she looks at Vegeta with an almost tempting smile on her face. Tempting for Vegeta because he feels the sudden urge to punch her in the face.

"You would do best if you'd listen to my command, woman. As you know I'm quickly angered and you don't wish to be around me when this happens." He raises a fist, making sure the threat reaches Bulma.

Bulma looks at the fist, trying to look as if it doesn't matter to her what he says. In fact, she feels a little bit frightened, she's no warrior and he could kill her in an instant. "I'll fix your chamber, but only if you ask nicely." Bulma says in a calm voice, she looks at Vegeta with a bored glance. She can see Vegeta's mouth contort and his eye twitch. "Woman, I order you do fix my gravity chamber… please…" he emphasises the last word while shooting a death glare in Bulma's direction.

Bulma nods. It's not the best reaction ever, but she can work on that. "Not perfect, but it'll do for now. Take some time off and I'll fix that chamber of yours." she stands up and walks passed Vegeta as if he weren't there.

Vegeta looks at Bulma as she walks away. That woman can really get on his nerves, talking to him as if he were a common earthling. He is the prince of all saiyans for crying out loud! He shakes his head. He should have said something in return, but then again, the woman is stubborn enough to refuse fixing his chamber if he hadn't said what he'd said. He'd be stuck here without a method of training.

He shakes his head again and leaves the room with a heavy sigh. Maybe he should relax a little while he's waiting for the woman to carry out his command. He has been training for several hours, maybe some sleep would do him good.

As he enters his room, he can sense someone walking down the corridor. The ki level is low, so it can't be anyone important, but he might as well check it out.

Bulma is walking up to him with an annoyed look on her face.

"There is nothing wrong with your damned gravity chamber, Vegeta, why did you call me out there?" she hisses.

Vegeta frowns while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Nothing wrong with it? I can't get it to go any higher than 300 times gravity!" he yells at her.

Bulma sighs. "Is that it? Of course it doesn't go higher that 300 times gravity, it wasn't designed to do that seeing as bodies aren't capable of handling such immense pressure." she explains, she's getting a little annoyed with this man.

Vegeta scoffs. "Maybe human bodies aren't capable of handling it, but I am a saiyan prince, of course I can handle it." he wishes to make sure that whatever humans can't handle, the noble saiyan race can.

Bulma rolls her eyes. "Yes, certainly, I forgot that the saiyan body is indestructible…" she says in a sarcastic manner. "I'll make sure to set the gravity chamber to lethal gravity…" She walks away, but not before hearing Vegeta shout: "I do not wish to be smart mouthed, woman!"

Bulma chuckles and continues on her way. She sure enjoys arguing with this man.

Vegeta sighs and sits down on his bed. he reaches for his supply case and grabs a weird artefact from it. His voice recording journal.

"Earth log entry number one.

I have decided to stay with the earthlings of the Capsule Corporation. They give me space to train and provide me with food and shelter. It isn't much, especially not for a royalty like me, but I'll have to make do with what I've got until I've reached the stage of Super Saiyan. I am confident it won't take long. After all, the idiot Kakarot could do it, so it shouldn't be a problem for me, as I am to be the strongest of all saiyans.

The earthlings I live with are… annoying, to say the least. They keep confronting me with their weaknesses and they constantly try to get into conversation with me. I don't understand why they would wish to do that and I hate the fact that they are not afraid of me. The younger woman, I think her name was Bulma, is the most annoying of the three. The others, at least, seem to show some fear when I'm around them, with exception of her idiotic mother, perhaps. The younger woman, on the other hand, tends to smart mouth me, make me try and act… polite… and all. Some day I will get back at her for that, but for now I need her as my servant. I am a prince and I can't possible fix my own gravity chamber, or cook my own food, so for now, the woman is still of some use.

In a little while I will resume my training. I am planning to train at 500 times gravity, at least. For now, I will take some rest.

Vegeta out."

So… that was chapter one of my story… you like it so far? I know my chapter probably isn't very long, but hey, it's not bad for a start, right?

Anyway, please leave a review if you can, I would love to hear your opinion!

Love,

Fiction-goddes (but you can call me Willi if you like ;) )


End file.
